


The New Neighbor

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted with: "'you just moved into my building so i'm gonna bring you something you probably already have just so i can meet you' au jaime/brienne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You realize a giant blonde chick moved next door to you right?”

“Are you drunk still?”

“No, idiot, she is a giant, look outside your window.”

Jaime opened his eyes and regretted it. The sun was too damn bright, “Isn’t everyone a giant to you anyway, Tyrion?”

“Asshole.”

“Dick.”

“No, asshole, she’s taller than you.”

Regretting the night before where Tyrion drank him under the table (how could his little brother drink that much and not have a giant ass hangover), Jaime half-crawled to the window that Tyrion was peering out of.

“So, do you see her?” Tyrion asked.

“I can barely see you right now,” Jaime retorted, wincing at the brightness.

“You have to stop trying to match me drink for drink.”

Jaime would normally argue at this point, but his attention suddenly wavered, “Is that the giantess?”

“Yup.”

He scrutinized her. She didn’t look attractive, but it was hard to tell from three stories up, “More like an Amazon warrior,” he noted as she picked up three boxes at once. They looked heavy.

Tyrion snorted, “Sure.”

Jaime smirked, “I’m going to meet her.”

“Why? You live in a city. No one talks to their neighbors.”

“I’m going to talk to her.”

Tyrion eyed him for a moment and at first Jaime thought he was going to say something sarcastic, as Tyrion was liable to do, but instead Tyrion nodded, “Sure, go talk to her. I’d love to hear how that goes.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow, “That was a quick turnaround.”

“Well, the television is broken, how else am I going to get my entertainment?”

Jaime ignored that, “What do we have that’d be a good apartment warming gift?”

“My dick,” Tyrion swiftly replied.

“Funny, but seriously, c'mon, we have to have something.”

Tyrion grabbed a flashlight that was underneath his feet, “I think we were doing shadow puppets last night… so give this to her so we never do that again.” He shuddered.

Jaime shook his head, “This is a dumb gift.”

“I thought you just wanted to talk to her,” Tyrion smirked. 

“Fine, I’ll go and give her a flashlight. Who the hell needs a flashlight?”

Apparently, she did. 

“For some reason, my lights won’t turn on, so thank you so much? How did you know?” the woman, whose name was apparently Brienne Tarth, said. 

Jaime shrugged, not feeling up to a lie, instead feeling morbidly curious about this woman who wouldn’t let him past the doorway. Her frame blocked the entrance as if she was a bouncer to her own club. 

And she was as ugly as most bouncers. A broken nose, teeth that desperately needed braces, too-full lips, it was as if the gods gave up on her halfway through. Big, tall, and ugly, he almost felt sorry for her.

“Well, anyways thank you,” she said again, tossing the flashlight up and down in her hand.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Jaime heard himself say although he wasn’t sure why he said it. 

Her demeanor completely changed. Once almost shy and thankful, she now seemed hard and coarse.

“No,” she replied, looking at him as if he was about to eat her alive. 

He rolled his eyes and easily lied, “I meant so I could take a look at your lights, wench.”

Brienne winced at the name, but didn't stop glaring, “Do you know how to fix them?”

Jaime blinked. “No?" 

"Then goodbye.” She slammed the door in his face.

All Jaime could do was laugh.

He couldn’t wait to tell Tyrion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted with: 1.) Oh there’s a fire alarm and well hello so that’s how you look shirtless neighbor AU

The alarm screeched and Brienne shot out of bed, almost hopping as she groped for the light switch. She still wasn’t used to her new apartment so it took a few painful seconds to find the switch while the alarm whirled and blared, giving Brienne a massive headache.

She threw on some sweatpants, as she had only been wearing a cotton t-shirt and underwear, and didn’t bother to add a bra. Her breasts were too small for it to matter and it was also the middle of the night. 

Which probably meant the alarm was for real, Brienne realized, suddenly grabbing her wallet and throwing her computer in a bag to take outside. She also grabbed a picture of her father and mother’s wedding day and threw it in there too. She wanted to grab more but the alarm was still going and making Brienne feel as if the fire was going to reach her door at any moment.

So she hopped into some flip-flops and tried to remember the instructions of where to go in case there was a fire. Brienne didn’t smell smoke, but she knew that could mean that it just hadn’t reached her part of the building yet. 

When she made it outside, to the designated waiting area, she saw only a few faces, most of who were yawning or staring bleakly into the night sky as if they were wishing they were dead.

She was the only one with stuff in her hands and she suddenly felt very unsure of herself, “Is there a fire?” she asked the grumpy looking man closest to her. He was holding his daughter's hand, and his daughter was holding a book.

He growled in response, “There’s never a fire. Melisandre just wants to make sure we’re all prepared for one when the time comes.”

Melisandre was her landlady, Brienne remembered, and suddenly she felt _very stupid._

She didn’t want to back inside now, though, especially if her landlady wanted everyone to be outside, so she stood back, waiting by the street, wondering if the police or fire department would show up. The alarm was very loud, after all.

“Oh it’s you!” someone crowed at her. Brienne couldn’t see who, although she could tell it was a man, but it was so dark where he was standing.

Until he stepped into the light. Then, suddenly, Brienne was blushing.

It was the annoying,  _handsome_  neighbor who tried to get inside her apartment the first day she moved in, to try and “fix her lights”.

She still wasn’t sure what he really wanted, but all she wanted from him now was for him to put a shirt on, “Aren’t you cold?” she demanded, trying not to stare at his sculpted chest.

Ugh.

He laughed, “I’m never cold. This isn’t the north, after all.”

Brienne looked away from him, “There are children here.”

“And your point is?”

“I can’t take off my shirt, you shouldn’t take off your shirt!” she said, turning back to face him. 

His smile was predatory and it made Brienne uneasy, “Oh really? You could argue that seeing your nipples poke through your shirt is quite as scandalous as me being shirtless.”

Panicked, Brienne looked down, and sure enough, she could see her nipples, presumably thanks to the night air.

She cursed under her breath and he laughed, somehow able to hear her, “If I had a jacket, I’d give you one, wench.”

“Don’t call me that,” Brienne grumbled, crossing her arms over her breasts, still embarrassed. 

“Only if you give me your name,” he said, “Hell, I’ll go first, I’m Jaime Lannister.”

She furrowed her brow at him, suspicious, “Why do you want to know my name?”

He sighed, “We’re neighbors, aren’t we?”

“Do you know all your neighbors’ names?” she demanded.

“Of course,” he grinned, looking almost like a teenage boy, rather than a 30-something year old man, “That old fart you were talking to is Stannis Baratheon.”

Brienne blinked, “Oh.”

Jaime’s grin turned smug, “So your turn, wench.”

“My name’s Brienne Tarth, so stop calling me wench!”

“Okay…  _wench_.”

Brienne groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted with the perfect prompt that would allow me to continue in this silly universe, so here it is, the next chapter. This story will be updated infrequently, just so everyone knows!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got prompted with a prompt that worked in this universe so here's a short little chapter for you all.
> 
> the prompt was "“i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot”

The apartment complex had a small gym and Jaime liked to go to it after work. It was nice and convenient with pretty good workout machines, although it was also rather small. Only about ten people could fit into the gym comfortably and even then it was kind of cramped.

It was, however, even more awkward when there was only one other person in there with you. For some reason the small space seemed smaller with just one other person than it did with ten other people.

Especially when the wench was the only other one in there.

They had started off on the wrong foot and Jaime had a feeling that they’d keep going off the wrong foot if he tried speaking to her.

So he ignored her and went on the treadmill, studiously placing his earbuds in his ears. 

At first it was easy to pretend she wasn’t there, listening to his power playlist. The wench... Brienne, that was her name, he remembered, was more or less out of eyesight, bench pressing in the corner. 

Or she was until Jaime hit the 2 mile mark. She moved then to the mat that was basically right in front of Jaime’s treadmill. 

By basically, of course, that meant that Jaime had to crane his neck to the right to look properly, but the sight was worth it. 

She was shining and stained with sweat, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. He couldn’t see her eyes, they were closed as she propped herself up and then… down.

With one arm behind her back.

He slowed down the treadmill from 8.5 to 5.5, unable to run and stare at the same time. Jogging and staring he could do.

Why was her muscular figure so hypnotic? Up and down she went. 

One hundred times. Jaime counted.

When she stopped, Jaime quickly turned the treadmill back at a higher level, even though he’d typically be stopping by now. 

She passed him, breathing heavily and before Jaime could stop himself he plucked out his earbuds and said, “Hey do you want to do some cool down stretches together? I’ll be done in about two minutes.”

Brienne’s eyes met his and she nodded, more out of shock than anything, if he went by her gaping.

Jaime smiled.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

For what seemed the millionth time in three months, the fire alarm went off. 

At three in the morning.

Again.

Brienne grumbled, making sure to take her time gathering her things. She was starting to regret her move to this apartment complex - what with the early morning fire alarms, Jaime Lannister, the strange smell that lingered in her living room, Jaime Lannister, the lack of an elevator, Jaime Lannister, the strange landlady, Jaime Lannister, and the random service fees that appeared on her rent every month… well it was a pain. 

If she hadn’t signed a year lease she would have left a month ago. Unfortunately, as it was she still had nine months left to go.

Sighing, she winced as she saw snow falling out in the window, wishing that she could just ignore the blaring alarm and go back to sleep. 

But she couldn’t. It was too loud and the worry that this time it could actually be a fire was too strong to ignore. 

She shrugged on her winter coat over her pajamas and went outside. 

Jaime was already there, grinning at the crowd of people who all looked to be half dead. “There you are, wench,” he said. He looked snug in his own winter coat which looked to be three times more expensive than her own. Snug and annoyingly handsome. 

Brienne reluctantly went up to him. “Why does Melisandre like to torture us?”

“The night is dark and full of terrors?” Jaime said, quoting their landlady. “Or something along those lines.”

Brienne wished she was surprised by this but had become too used to the eccentricities of her new home. “I just want to go back to bed.”

Jaime’s grin was small. “As do I. But it’ll probably be another hour before we can go back to bed. Remember last time?”

She did. Very well. Jaime had teased her mercilessly during the long hour wait for the fire department. “Of course.”

“Perhaps we should split the cost of a hotel room,” he said. “We both have work in the morning… after all.”

Brienne eyed him. Although Jaime did drive her crazy, she didn’t mistrust him.  _He was nothing like Hyle._ “Why me?”

“Because you look tired,” he said, blunt as ever. “And I’m tired. And I much rather share a hotel room with you than with any of these other weirdos we call our neighbors.”

She was tired. She had only fallen asleep about two hours before. She was tired enough that she found herself agreeing to his idea. “Fine. But I’m warning you…”

He laughed. “Wench, you wound me.”

 _As if he would try anything anyhow_ , she thought as she watched him laugh. She almost wished he would try to kiss her but no one as beautiful as Jaime would try something like that. Not even plain Hyle tried anything when he had the chance.

“Now I’m thinking someplace as classy as you,” he said, pulling out his phone. 

Expecting a crappy motel, she leaned over to find him looking at The Targaryen Embassy, the nicest hotel within ten miles of them. “That’s too much money!” she protested.

“Despite the fact I live in this place,” Jaime drawled, “I do actually have quite a bit of money put aside.”

“Well I can’t afford this!”

“Think of it as my treat for dealing with me,” Jaime said. “And for being my workout buddy.”

Brienne flushed and Jaime’s grin widened. “Now, my lady, are you ready to go to bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got prompted with something that reminded me of this little AU so I added a bit. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I have a weird soft spot for it so I decided to put it on here. And I have enough of a soft spot that I might continue it at some point, but no promises!


End file.
